Rock, boys and girls
by Stephaaanny
Summary: Forks es muy grande, pero todo cambiara cuando Emmett,Jasper,Edward,Bella,ALice y Rosalie se conozcan y todo gracias al Rock! entren primerFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta demás decir que lis personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

¿Qué tal? Me llamo Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 13 años, mis padres son René y Charlie. Vivo en Forks, mis mejores amigas son Alice Brandon y Rose Hale, somos muy unidas hasta parecemos hermanas ya que ninguna de las tres tiene. Soy muy distinta a las demás en la historia se darán cuenta.

**Bella Pov**

Hoy con Ali y Rose nos juntaremos a tocar un rato, Si tocamos por diversión Ali toca el bajo, Rose la batería y yo la guitarra y canto. Nuestros estilos son distintos en las tres, Ali es la loca por las compras y todo lo que este a la moda, Rose ella es la maniática del ejercicio y al igual que Ali de la moda, mientras que yo con mi guitarra, IPod y mis libros soy feliz.

Bella: ¿Qué tocaremos hoy? .- pregunte yo con duda

Alice: Que tal si tocamos niña de Reik sii? .- dijo ella con esa carita de perro degollado.

Rose: Si Bella anda toquemos esa solo una vez ya? .- dijo Rose emocionada

Bella: Bueno esa tocaremos pero después tocaremos una que me guste a mi .- dije yo mientras tomaba mi guitarra.

Cuando terminamos la famosa canción de mis amigas decidí que deberíamos tocar la primera canción que saque en la guitarra eléctrica Sweet Child of mine de Guns N Roses mi banda favorita.

Bella: me toca elegir tocaremos Sweet Child of mine de Guns.

Alice: si esa canción me gusta mucho y te sale muy bien en la guitarra.

Rose: Uno! Dos! Tres!.- golpeo las baquetas Rose y empezamos a tocar.

Esa canción cuando aprendí a tocar guitarra fue la primera que quise tocar mis gustos en cuanto a música es muy distinto al de las demás mi música es Guns N Roses, Metálica, Green Day, Simple Plan, Fall out Boy, Sebastián Bach, también leo mucho mis favoritos son las sagas vampíricas, me encantan las motos en especial las Harley Davidson, cuando sea mayor voy a tener una mis papás ya lo prometieron, son geniales sentir la adrenalina y el viento en tu cara, sería genial conocer a alguien con mis mismos gustos quizá en este nuevo colegio lo encuentre quién sabe no?

En dos semanas entramos al colegio a uno nuevo decidieron cambiarnos del otro por que no le gustaba mucho a nuestros papás y como son muy amigos los seis nos cambiaron al mismo :D , será raro ser la nueva pero ya nada podemos hacer solo acostumbrarnos, todo seguirá igual entre nosotras o eso creo, ninguna tiene pololo, yo tengo que encontrar al ideal y las niñas al igual que yo aún no lo encuentras quizás en el nuevo colegio encontremos a alguien sería genial.

**Edward Pov**

Hola me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 13 años, vivo en Forks, mis padres son Esme y Carlisle, mis mejores amigos son Jasper Withlock y Emmett MaCcarty, somos inseparables al igual que nuestros padres somos muy distintos a los demás chicos de aquí o al menos eso creo yo. En dos semanas entramos al colegio ese en el que vamos de pre-kinder, en el que todos los años están las mismas personas las mimas niñas ¬¬, los tres somos muy apuestos y todas las niñas andan detrás de nosotros pero no las pescamos esperamos a las indicadas :D.

Jasper: Seria genial que entraran nuevas niñas al colegio.- me dijo emocionado

Edward: Yo creo que si por que el año pasado se fueron tres niños del curso.- dije pensando

Jasper: Emmett que se demora si solo vamos a jugar Wii un rato.- dijo el ya fastidiado.

Edward: Mira ahí viene.- dije apuntando a Emmett.

Emmett: Hola chicos siento la demora es que mi mamá me obligo a ordenar mi pieza.- dijo el refunfuñando.

Jasper: Esta bien si la tenias todas desordenada yo creo que desde Navidad y estamos a febrero po.

Edward: En todo caso pero bueno juguemos si para eso nos juntamos .-

Emmett: Si, juguemos Mario kart por que tienes 3 manubrios.- dijo el emocionado.

Jasper: Si ese mientras hablamos de mmm? – dijo el pensando.

Emmett: De chicas si si si de chicas quizás este año llegan nuevas.- dijo el gritando emocionado.

Y ahí hablamos de chicas mientras jugamos hasta que se tuvieron que ir y yo me quede en mi pieza escuchando Guns N Roses mi banda favorita, si mis gustos son raros o bueno para otras personas si lo son, mi canción favorita es Estranged aunque también escucho Green Day, Fall out Boy, Simple Plan y Metallica no se a quien habré salido con esos gustos pero bueno, me encantaría conocer algún niño con mis mismos gustos para compartir cosas pero a mis amigos no le gusta así que seguiré esperando, también leo pero mis favoritos son los clásicos Romeo y Julieta o cosas por el estilo, toco el piano y un poco de guitarra. No tengo polola quizás si este año entran niñas nuevas conoceré a la indicada quien sabe no?

**Espero que les este capitulo fuera de su agrado, me gusto mucho esta idea :D**

**cualquier duda o algo y también sugerencias espero que me lso dejen en Reviews las espero**

**Stephaaa les mandooo besitosss y abrazos!!**


	2. Primer día de clases

**Esta de más decir que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo.**

**Bella pov**

Un día antes de entrar al famoso colegio, igual estaba emocionada según la ''magnifica Ali'' dice que haremos muy buenos amigos o cosas así, hoy con las niñas nos juntaremos en mi casa a conversar y después se Irán ya que tiene que arreglar todo para mañana, entramos a las 8 a clases almorzamos allá, ya me compre todo, me compré una mochila como un comics y cuadernos negros con una niña en medio quien sabrá quien es? Un estuche morado oscuro y nada más. Mientras pensaba me di cuenta que estaban tocando el timbre así que baje de inmediato al primer piso, abrí la puerta y allí se encontraban mis mejores amigas Ali y Rose las abrace e invite a pasar a mi cuarto.

Rose: Preparadas para mañana chicas?

Ali: Siempre Rose y lo sabes y tu Bella?

Bella: Claro no es tan difícil arreglar la mochila o si? Dije con un tono de diversión

Se echaron a reír mientras me decían que iban a llevar puesto mañana. Yo iría simple y a mi estilo como siempre es lo que mas me identifica. Ellas no, ellas se arreglaban entramos a las 8 y se despertarán como a las 6 para arreglarse, pero bueno ellas son así.

Ali: Mañana nos encontramos en la puerta del salón llegare como veinte para las 8, no creo que nos sienten juntas seguro será un profesor que siente niña y niño, jajaja que anticuado pero bueno.

Bella: En todo caso pero será mejor, Ali así podrás conocer más a los compañeros o no?

Rose: Si Alice, quizás hayan niños muy lindos pero hagamos un juramento les parece?

Ali: Siiiiiiii! Pero que tipo de juramento?

Rose: Que si encontramos a alguien lindo debemos primero conocerlo un mes y luego ver que pasa bueno?

Bella: Si, eso es lo mejor pero no se primero amigos no creen?

Ali: Ay Bella tan anticuada tú , pero esta bien si mejor primero amigos a y otra cosas no nos separaremos seguimos igual que siempre si?

Rose: Obvio que sí.

Bella: Eso no lo tienes que ni dudar Ali.

Mientras cerramos nuestro juramento, me quede pensando si en realidad conoceremos a alguien, sería genial e ideal, sin duda empiezo a creer que cambiarnos de colegio fue la mejor decisión, este año será el mejor!

**Edward Pov**

El domingo Jasper no invitó a Emmett y a mi a su casa para almorzar y pasar un poco de la tarde, la comida estuvo muy rica, comimos puré de papás con carne a la olla y de postre torta helada de pan queques deliciosa.

Emmett: Jazz, podemos jugar Xbox? Ocupo jazz algo que no le gusta a Jasper.

Jasper: Si Emmett, pero nunca más me vuelvas a llamar Jazz sii?

Emmett: Esta bien ¬¬, pero me dejaran jugar solo.

Edward: Bien Emmett igual yo no quería jugar :P.

Jasper: Edward tienes todo listo para mañana?

Edward: Si, hace un tiempo me compré las cosas, solo espero poder levantarme jaja!

Emmett: Eso a mi se me va a ser muy difícil, en el verano me despertaba a las 11 del día y mañana tendré que hacerlo a las 7.

Jasper: Eso es verdad creo que a los tres se no hará difícil, a que hora llegaran?

Edward: Yo creo que como 10 o 20 para las 8 y ustedes?

Emmett: Yo creo que igual.

Jasper: Igual yo.

Edward: bueno chicos son las 6 me tendré que ir, nos vemos mañana chao!

Mientras me despedía seguía pensando en que mañana será uno de nuestros o mi mejor día aún no tengo claro el por que, pero un presentimiento me dice que sí.

Bella Pov

Mi despertador sonó a las 7 de la mañana, me levanté y fui a bañar luego me sequé el pelo y alisé (eso es lo único que me arreglo además de delinearme los ojos negros y ponerme un poco de brillo en los labios) después de eso fui a mi armario, aunque no me guste mucho la moda no me visto feo, agarre unos jeans entubados negros y agarré mi polera blanca de los Guns N Roses, me puse una chaqueta negra y mis infaltables converse negras. Bajé a tomar desayuno cereal con leche, subí nuevamente a cepillarme los dientes y ya estaba lista para irme cuando salí hacia mucho frío así que me tuve que abrochar las chaqueta y después me subí al auto de mamá un Volkswagen acoracen azul eléctrico y me dirigí al colegio.

Edward Pov

Me costó mucho despertarme pero cuando lo logré me bañe inmediatamente jaja, me cambie de ropa me puse unos jeans un poco apretados gris y mi polera negra de los Guns N Roses, mi converse negras y agarre una chaqueta del mismo color del mi jeans y baje a tomar desayuno un pan con queso y leche con chocolate, cuando acabe subí a lavarme los dientes y baje para irme al colegio me subi al auto de papá un volvo c30 plateado.

Alice Pov

Estaba tan ansiosa por entrar al nuevo colegio que me desperté sin ayuda del celular, me fui a bañar y luego a mi gran armario y cuando digo gran es por que es así, me puse unos capri blancos con una polera verde con detalles blancos que me llegaba un poco mas debajo de mi trasero, unas sandalias del mismo tono de mi polera verde y me pinte muy natural arregle mi cabello, cada punta para su lado y baje a tomar desayuno avena y jugo con fruta, luego subí a cepillarme los dientes cuando estuve lista baje y me subí a al auto de mamá un porsche amarillo turbo 911 y me dirigí a mi nuevo colegio.

Jasper pov

Me costo un tanto despertarme, lo hice y me fui a bañar, me cambie de ropa me puse unos jeans claros y una polera blanca apegada al cuerpo una chaqueta gris y mis converse blancas, baje a desayunar jugo de naranja y waffles , subí a cepillarme los dientes y a peinarme mi pelo largo y rubio pero me fue imposible así solo quedo así, hecho esto tome mi mochila y me subí al auto de papá un Ford mustang rojo y me dirigí al colegio.

**Rosalie pov**

Me desperté 10 para las 7 , me bañé y me cambie de ropa me puse unos jeans verdes entubados, una polera negra sin mangas y una chaqueta blanca al igual que mis converse, me pinte de lo mas natural y arreglé mi hermosa cabellera rubia ondulada, baje a tomar desayuno, comi unas tostadas con mermelada y jugo de naranja, hecho eso subí a cepillarme los dientes y cuando estuve lista me mire una última vez al espejo y me fui al coche de mi padre un chevrolet camaro GM de color plateado y me dirigí a mi nuevo colegio.

Emmett pov

Como les aseguré a mis amigos ayer me costo mucho despertarme ¬¬, además que hacia un frío en Forks aunque eso no es nuevo ya, me fui a bañar y luego me vestí con unos jeans entubados oscuros, una polera roja, una chaqueta negra y mis converse negras, no pude arreglar mi cabello negro no es tan largo pero es ondulado así que me fue imposible ordenarlo, bajé a tomar desayuno un gran desayuno ya que después tendria que esperar hasta las 9.30 para comer algo más, a pesar de que como bastante nos soy gordo ni de contextura gorda, soy flaco jajaj quién lo diria?, me cepille los dientes y salí apresurado al jeep de mi papá que es de color Verde Musgo y me dirigí al colegio.

Bella pov

Mamá: Hija que te vaya, te paso a buscar o te vienes con las chicas?

Bella: Yo creo que me voy con las chicas mami, pero cualquier cosa te llamo a tu cel yaa?.

Mamá: Bueno hija, manda saludos a las niñas.- me dijo mientras arrancaba el carro.

Al entrar al colegio todos me miraban pero me puse mis audífonos y estaba la canción Estranged de Guns N Roses y con esa entré y me dirigí a mi salón que supuestamente se ubicaba en el segundo piso, iba en camino cuando me encontré con la hiperactiva de Ali, venía muy bien vestida bueno a su estilo sí.

Ali: Bella! ¿Como estás amiga?

Bella: Muy bien Ali y tu?

Ali: Excelente vamos al salón juntas te parece?

Bella: Ya, oye no haz visto a la Rose?

Ali: No dijo que iba a llegar 10 jaja son 10, quizás ya esta en el salón.

Cuando Ali dijo eso justo entramos al salón, nos presentamos al Profesor quien nos dijo que en los asientos están los nombres, me tocó para la ventana me fui a sentar y me puse a escuchar música.

Edward Pov

Cuando me despedí de mi papá y me dirigí a mi salón me encontré con Jessica es linda pero no de mi tipo y siempre se me tira encima pero yo ya le dije que no, segui caminando hasta llegar a mi salón en la puerta justo entrando iban Emmett y Jasper, los saludé y me fui a sentar a donde estaba mi nombre al lado de una niña nueva pero cuando me senté me di cuenta de algo.

Bella: Hola! Soy Isabella, pero mejor dime Bella y tu quien eres? me preguntó una niña muy linda, de cabello café oscuro y liso, piel blanca y ni muy flaca ni muy gorda unos ojos cafés impresionantes.

Edward: Hola! Soy Edward, eres nueva cierto?

Bella: Si me cambié con unas amigas a este colegio.

Edward: Genial! Mis amigos igual van acá.- dije eso mientras me desabrochaba la chaqueta y me di cuenta que ella igual lo hacia pero al darse vuelta quede impresionado llevaba una polera de los Guns N Roses :O

Edward y Bella: TE GUSTAN LOS GUNS?

Bella: Sí, son mi banda favorita y a ti?

Edward: Obvio, lo mismo que tú, pero no creia poder encontrar a alguien con mis mismos gustos en años que bueno encontrarte creo que seremos muy buenos amigos.- le dije con una sonrisa

Bella: Sí yo creo lo mismo a ninguna de mis amigas les gusta los Guns es lo mejor no se en que piensan.- me dijo ella de los más sorprendida y feliz.

Este año mi vida va a dar un vuelvo totalmente, por fín encontré a alguien con mis gustos pero nunca pensé que iba a ser en una niña tan linda como Bella, ojalas poder conocerla y ser grandes amigos o más quien sabe, EDWARD COMO PIENSAS ESO RECIÉN LA CONOCES! Me regañé a mi mismo, pero es verdad, le presentaré a mis amigos Bella ella dijo que tiene amigas quizás quieran conocer a los míos. Fue el mejor inicio de clases en años ;D

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D lo hice más largo que el otro, espero sus dudas, aprobaciones y desaprobaciones en Reviews las quiero un montón.**

**Stephaaa **


End file.
